What Hearts Can Say!
by StarbuckStar
Summary: Matt is kidnapped to the digital world. Tai ,Mimi and Sora go after him. Will the whole team get together again?And will their troubles be over when they get back to the real world? I'll post more if people ask.
1. Part 1

I started watching digimon for one reason only, Matt. Not that I didn't like the others too, but I know I wouldn't have started to watch the show if it wasn't for Matt. Now my digimon background is zero.. I don't know much about the show and you'll notice that if you read my story. So this is something different and you might read things that don't make sense at all in regard of the show.. Just to let you know. No "real" romance, mainly frienship but love confessions do take place. Digimon02 never happened. Oh, and in the future Matt does NOT change his hair. He remains the same as in the first season with the hair, harmonica and all..yeah only tallerVBG   
  
  
  
WHAT HEARTS CAN SAY!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
AT THE CLUB:  
  
After their fight, Matt had turned his back and stormed out; his eyes full of anger. The minute he stepped out of the building the rage had disappeared from his deep blue eyes and was replaced with sadness and heartfelt regret. He hates it when he and Tai get into a fight..And they do fight alot. "Dammit Tai, why do you have to act like a jerk! " Matt hissed to himself.. "Great, so I'll spend my holidays alone!"   
  
He looked back and stared at the building, actually considering the possibility of him going back and apologizing to Tai..The thought only lasted a minute before his enjured pride stepped in and dismissed it from his mind. He turned away and miserably started walking home.  
  
At the building, upstairs, Tai was staring down at Matt from the window, his eyes holding the same regret and sadness of his friend. He was still wearing his uniform from the game he and Matt just finished. 'Sheesh, why does his best friend have to be such a jerk sometimes?' Tai wondered. ... Best friend? If someone had told him this years ago, he'd be laughing his head off. But it was true. He and Matt,from all people, had managed to stay friends and become real close 'best friends'. Not that the others hadn't kept in touch, but Matt was different. Their houses are minutes apart, they share the same school, the same club, and they play in the same team. How many times had Matt called him at late hours just because he was bored or in need for a talk. And how many times had he stormed in Matt's place without bothering to knock just to grab something he needed or to drag a late-Matt out of bed.. The things they do together are countless...And he does hate it when they get into fights. Specially now with everyone,friends and family, either out of the country or busy..only Matt and himself stayed. They got their houses all to themselves.   
  
After few seconds Tai had confessed to himself that the fight was mainly his fault,'NOT that Matt was innocent,' he emphasised to himself. Tai considered the idea of him catching up with Matt and apologize but his pride stepped in the way so he just stood there thinking that to catch up with Matt he needed a good excuse. He watched his friend disappear into the familiar road.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt was looking down with both hands in pockets as he slowly walked down the road. Suddenly few guys stood in front of him blocking his way forcing him to stop. Matt slowly looked up and stared at the boys before him with cool blue eyes.   
  
"You owe me something boy,"Mickey said.  
  
"I don't owe you nothing Mickey..Now get out of my way," Matt coolly answered.   
  
Matt quiet and cool nature didn't help him make many friends but did manage to get him enemies quite easily...Lots of guys were not happy with the fact that Matt was the most popular between girls...although Matt didn't care much about that fact.  
Mickey was a tough guy at the club and he started bothering Matt since the first time they met.. Mickey would accuse Matt of many things- last time was when he accused Matt of cheating at the game in front of everyone...and later in the change room he promised Matt that he'll pay. Matt hadn't bother with the warning but now it seemes Mickey had meant what he said.  
  
Ignoring the three boys in front of him, he tried to continue walking ahead but he was grabbed roughly by the arm and spun around. Mickey stuck his face to Matt's.."I promised you you'll pay. didn't I?" Matt could feel Mickeys breaths against his neck. He tried to pull his arm free but Mickey's grib only tightened so Matt suddeny spun around and delivered a strong and sudden blow to Mickey's face. More caught of guard then hurt Mickey stumbled to the floor letting go of Matt's arm in process.   
  
Matt was surrounded by the other two boys right away.. He kicked one of them and punched the other but he was eventually overpowered. Matt was painfully restrained by the two boys as Mickey angrily approached him.  
  
"You dirt bag! How dare you!" Mickey spat angrily as he wiped the blood from his lips. He punched Matt in the guts once and then twice before someone jumped him from nowhere and they both rolled on the floor struggling against each other. Matt took advantage from the situation and quickly struggled free. The two boys were too caught up with what happened to their friend, they weren't prepared for the sudden struggle followed by an angry attack from Matt. Tai joined Matt soon and both were able to overpower the remaining two. The two guys had begged Matt and Tai to stop and they did. After that the two boys had crawled their way to the fallen semi-concious Mickey.  
  
Matt knees buckled and he suddenly felt too weak to stand. Tai caught him before his knees touched the ground.  
  
"You okay?" Tai asked worried.  
"Yeah."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
"Good."  
Matt managed to get himself back together and stand. He looked up at Tai who still held his arm supporting him.  
"Thanks Tai"  
"Hey, no problem. What are friends for?" Tai smiled. Matt smiled back.. Their "sorry" and "I forgive you" were over. With their arms around each other, they made their way home.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai yawned aloud for the tenth time. Both he and Matt were sitting on the sofa watching a boring movie at Matt's house.   
He stood up, yawning again.."I think, I'll call it a night. See ya tomorow."  
  
"Hey why don't ya sleep over tonight. You look beat and I bet that black eye doesn't feel good either,"Matt offered.  
  
"Na. I'm expecting a call from Kari."  
  
"T.K tells me they're having fun."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" sighed Tai.  
  
T.K. and Karie both had a part in a play. It began as a school assignment but the play got so famous they asked the crew to preform in different cities.   
  
"I think my sister is having a crush on your brother," Tai said in a serious tone.  
  
Matt smiled. "Hey, I thought it was the other way around."  
  
Tai smiled back. "Well, at least they're luckier then us. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who the hell are you? How did you get here?" Matt inquired with anger mixed with surprise.  
  
The tall man approached him steadily, his eyes light with a bright red light. Matt was frightened; every time the man steps forward towards him, he'd take shaky steps backward till his back touched the wall and there was no escape. Matt eyes were wide with fear. "I must take you with me," the man's voice was deep and anything but human.  
  
"No," was the only word Matt managed to atter.  
  
"You are the choosen one. You must be sacrificed with your crest - for your people and mine - for your world and the digital world. Your soul must be thrown in the hiatus between the two worlds. That is the prophecy of light."  
  
"Why me?" Matt wanted to know.  
  
"You are the chosen one," the man only repeated.  
  
The man's black hair turned fiery red, then the whole hair was nothing but flames of fire. "I must take you with me," the man said his eyes still light with a bright red ligh. Matt could only press his shaky body further against the wall. The man suddenly produced a bright weird-shaped dagger. He lifted his free hand and grabbed Matt's chin. Matt struggled in vain. He was aware that the dagger was aimed at him.. "NOO"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt suddenly bolted upright in bed...his eyes wide with fright. He was breathing hard and sweating exuberantly.   
  
"Matt you okay? God you scared me! I thought you'd never wake up. Hey, Matt, talk to me,huh?" Tai urged.  
  
Matt's breathing eased and he started to take in deep shallow breaths.   
  
"Hey..take it easy. It was only a dream." Tai sat beside Matt on bed and started to massage Matt's stiff shoulders.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
"I'll get you some cold water."  
  
Tai helped Matt drink the water because Matt's hands were shaking so badly. After Matt calmed down, the two friends were both silent for a short period of time.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Tai questioned.  
  
Matt told his friend about the dream that's been bothering him for the last week.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kari called," Tai said to Matt who was washing his face.  
  
"Yeah? How is she doing?"  
  
"You said it. They're having a blast..while I'm here worrying."  
  
"You know TK will take good care of her."  
  
"Yeah but I can't help worrying."  
  
"Yeah I can't help worrying about T.K either," Matt sighed.  
  
"Hey what do ya want to do today?" Tai asked.  
  
"Don't know," Matt shrugged his shoulders as he made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of orange juice. "Have an idea?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about...."  
  
Tai was cut short by the phone ringing. Matt went to pick it up.  
  
"Hello? .... Mimi!! How are you? Uh, sure thing. ...When?....We'll be there..Take care..Bye." with that Matt hung up.  
  
"It's Mimi. She's at the airport..We'll go pick her up," Matt offered before Tai had the chance to ask.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MATT! TAI!!" Mimi ran to greet her friends. Before Matt could react, Mimi threw herself into his arms, hugging him close.  
  
"Uhh, Hello Mimi!" Matt felt himself blush and sweat.   
  
Mimi then hugged Tai. Matt noted that Tai didn't turn red nor did he start to sweat.   
  
"So where should we go?"  
  
"You're not tired?" Tai asked as he picked some of Mimi's luggage while Matt carried the rest.  
  
"Nope. We're going to have fun then lunch while you tell all the news, "Mimi put her arms around the two boys urging them forward. The boys looked at each other then smiled.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AT THE RESTAURANT:  
  
"Oh so Sora went to the trip with her mom and Izzy's won the first price and Joe's in the US to visit his grandfather. They'll be back soon though right?"  
  
"They should. We know that Kari and T.K will be here next week. but we're not sure about the others,"Matt answered.  
  
"So that's it?"Mimi wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah. That's about all the news we have..Adding that we won the game," Tai added.  
  
"I'm so proud of you!" Mimi ruffled Tai's hair playfully.  
  
"So, what're going to order Matt?"  
  
"Matt?! Hey, you with me?" Mimi waved her hands across Matt's face.  
  
"Matt?"Tai felt that something was wrong.   
  
"It's him.." Matt murmured staring at someone. "It's the man from my dreams."  
  
Tai followed Matt's stare and noted a tall man with black hair who was staring right at Matt without even blinking.  
  
'We should get out of here' a sound in Tai's head screamed. Tai turned to his friends. "We should get out of here,"he told them already standing up and pulling Matt up with him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone :) I hope you enjoy this part.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*  
  
WHAT HEARTS CAN SAY (part 2)  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~*~*~*  
In an alley:  
  
"Would someone tell me what's going on?!!" Mimi demanded angrily-hands on hip.  
  
Tai looked suspiciously both sides ensuring that they had not been followed while Matt only stood there leaning against the wall, his look unreadable.  
  
"Uhh sure Mimi. We'll tell you..as soon as we get to my place," Tai said grabbing both of his friends by the arm and pulling them out of the alley.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
At Tai's place:  
  
"Matt? Are you okay?" Mimi asked putting her hands on Matt's shoulders the minute they stepped in Tai's house. It worried her that Matt hadn't spoken a word since they had left the restaurant 'and he does look kind of pale,'she told herself.  
  
Matt noded grimly. They all sat down. Matt looked up at Tai. "Tai, you do believe me right? I mean you got us out of there so you must've believed my dream..right?"  
  
"I don't know Matt.. It must've meant something..I certainly didn't like how that guy was looking at you."  
  
"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Mimi spat angrily.  
  
Both boys stared at her as of seeing her for the first time.  
  
"Uh sure thing Mimi."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
At the time Tai finished telling Mimi about Matt's dream, she had turned white. "And what are we going to do?" Mimi was more than a little upset now.  
  
"That's the thing, I don't know," Tai sighed.  
  
"What about the police?! We can call the police!" Mimi nearly jumped with excitement.  
  
Both boys looked incredibly at her. "Yeah, and what do you suggest we tell them..My friend here had a nightmare and we want you to arrest the man we saw in the restaurant 'cause he looks just like the guy from the nightmare?? Common Mimi!" Tai sarcastically said.  
  
Mimi slumped back to the sofa, disappointment written all over her face.   
  
"And now that I had time to think about it, I think we're way overacting. I mean it was ONLY a dream! And what if that guy was staring at Matt?.. People stare at people all the time!" Tai reasoned.  
  
"What are you saying Tai?!! You don't believe me is that it? Or do you think I made the whole thing up, huh?" Matt shot at Tai.  
  
"I didn't say that! I just meant that you could be wrong," Tai shot back.  
  
"I know what I saw Tai!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Okay, calm down will ya?"  
  
Mimi watched the argument silently, her face pale. Matt quietened but still upset he turned away from his friend."I'm sorry."  
  
"Matt, I.."  
  
"No,.." Matt cut Tai off. "You're right; I could be wrong."  
  
After that no further words were said for a long time.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
"I think my ride's here," Mimi announced.  
  
Both boys stood. Matt looked embarrassed. "Mimi I'm sorry..I know I ruined your day! I really didn't mean to."  
  
"It's not your fault Matt. Please take care. I'm really worried."  
  
Matt shook his head "Don't worry..Tai is right..I think I overacted. It was only a dream."  
  
"I really hope so," Mimi said sincerely.  
  
"Hey, we'll see ya tomorrow," Matt smiled widely at her.  
  
"You sure will," Mimi smiled back before she circled his neck with her arms and hugged him.   
Matt couldn't help blushing.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Matt and Tai watched as Mimi's ride disappeared into the road. Matt turned to Tai. "I think I'll be going too."  
  
"No you won't. You're spending the night here," Tai announced.  
  
"I thought you said we've been overacting!"  
  
"Yeah, well, it doesn't hurt to be careful."  
  
"Really Tai, I'll be fine," Matt tried to reassure his friend.  
  
"Matt, you either spend the night here or I spend the night at your house. It's your choice."  
  
Matt smiled appreciatively. "Thanks," he said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
At morning:  
  
Repeated knocks on the door woke the two sleeping friends. Tai groggily opened his eyes. He was stiff and his muscles sore. He realised that he fell asleep on the couch. He looked at his right where Matt, streched out on the sofa, was beginning to stir. He sat up and headed to open the door.   
  
"Mimi?! Hi,.." Tai began upon being greeted by Mimi's face.  
  
"Is everything okay? Matt's here right?" Mimi looked worried.  
  
"Yeah. Everything's allright. Commin."  
  
"Great," Mimi's worried expression dissolved into a wide grin. "'Cause I have a surprise." With that Mimi stepped aside and somone else stepped forward. "Hello Tai!"  
  
"Sora?!!!!" Tai cried with surprise.  
  
"She arrived last night and called me early in the morning. Nice surprise, huh Tai?" Mimi grinned evilly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
The four friends sat down and talked. Everyone enjoyed the company. They talked and laughed. Later,Sora told Matt and Tai that Mimi had told her about yesterday's incident. She was worried too. "So what should we do? Should we take it seriously?"  
  
"Well, there isn't much we can do anyways. It could be nothing but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on Matt these days," said Tai.  
  
"Hey! I can take care of myself!" complained Matt.  
  
"I said it wouldn't hurt," Tai made a face.  
  
Matt sighed, and the two girls chuckled.   
  
"Soo, where should we go today?" Mimi asked cheerfully.  
  
Matt blinked and stood up suddenly, a panic expression covered his face. "Tai!! Oh my God! The GAME!!" he cried.  
  
Tai stood up, his eyes wide with panic. "THE GAME!!! Dammit! We're gonna be late!"   
  
Both boys raced to get ready.   
  
"Hey can we come too," Mimi asked loudly, a grin played on her lips.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Matt and Tai made it in time after all. Sora and Mimi found two seats and were ready to watch the game. Everyone was ready..Ten minutes before the game starts.. The coach stared at Matt with a frown. "Where the hell is your uniform?" he boomed.  
  
"Uhh, in my locker coach," Matt was too caught up with his fight with Tai he forgot to grab his uniform.   
  
"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?"  
  
Matt ran on cue. "Hurry up Matt," Tai's voice shot behind him. "You have nine minutes!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
In the locker-room:  
  
Matt was frantically struggling with his lock. "Common, COMMON," he urged angrily.  
  
Matt was aware of a movement from behind. Before he had a chance to turn a strong hand covered his mouth and an arm circled his waist, drawing him closer to the body.  
  
"I must take you with me," the cold unhuman voice whispered.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Again, thanks for the reviews! Well, here I start making up stuff! So don't try to make sense out of it. Here's the next part..by the way, this is going to be long-longer then I expected :-) This part might not be good but I promise the incoming parts will be better.  
  
  
What Hearts Can say!, (part 3)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt felt his heart beat wildly in his chest upon feeling the hands come around him. He struggled but it was in vain-the arms restraining him were iron-made. Although Matt's arms were free, they didn't help him the least. He couldn't scream because the cold hand was still covering his mouth, and he couldn't move because the arm surrounding his waist prevented him from getting away. All Matt could do, was use his hands to beat whatever part of the man's body he could reach and keep whirling fatally against the body restraining him.   
  
"Stop fighting," the cold voice whispered. Matt didn't budge; his struggles only grew wilder.  
  
"Don't fight me," the voice repeated but apparently Matt wasn't going to carry the command.   
  
Matt felt the arm circling his waist shift slightly and then he felt the hand tugging at his shirt and pulling it slightly up. Matt's panic increased and he fought even harder against his restraints.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'What's taking Matt soo long?!!' Tai thought.  
  
"What the hell is taking him too long?" the coach boomed, glaring at Tai.  
  
"Uhh," Tai stammered, "dunno coach."  
  
"WELL GO SEE WHAT'S TAKING HIM. YOU HAVE FOUR MINUTES STARTING RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Yes Sir coach!" with that Tai ran to the building.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I wonder what's keeping Matt?" Sora said.  
  
"Well, let's go see," Mimi stood up, her eyes serious. Her guts tells her something was very wrong.  
  
"Mimi, I don't think we'll be allowed into the building," Sora reasoned.  
  
"Well, why don't we go and see."  
  
Sora noded and followed Mimi to the building.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt felt a brick in his side and his hands went directly to inspect but it was blocked away. Within seconds, Matt felt himself grow weaker.. "No, what did he do to me! I can't go to sleep now! I havta keep fighting.."  
  
But his eye lids only grew heavier. Matt's struggle stopped and his eyes involuntarily dropped shut. Matt went limp in his aggressor's arms.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MAATT!! WHAT'S TAKIG YOU SO LONG? YOU'RE GONNA GET US BOTH KILLED YOU KNOW!" Tai entered the locker room expecting to see Matt there, alone. What he saw made the blood freeze in his veins. A tall man held a limp Matt in his arms, the same man from the restaurant! Tai froze unable to react for the moment.   
  
The man turned to glare at Tai, his eyes lit with fire, but as soon as he saw Tai, the fire disappeared..The man only stared coolly at Tai making no move to fight.  
  
"LET HIM GO!" Tai screamed. "What have you done to him? LET MY FRIEND GO!"  
  
The man kept his cold stare.   
  
"DO YOU WANNA FIGHT? OKAY! I'LL FIGHT YA. JUST LET MY FRIEND GO!" Tai shouted, hand clutched. Tai could hear a weird sound, a sound that filled the room. It sounded like the ocean waves.  
  
The man stared at Tai for one more second before he circled Matt's body with his own and turned around. Before Tai could take one step forward, the man had jumped and disappeared into the floor. Tai blinked with surprise, but then frightened for his friend, he rushed to the spot in which the man and Matt had disappeared. Even before he reached the spot, Tai could feel the weird sound intensify. Upon reaching the spot, he saw a very wide circle - more like twister kind of hole. Tai backed off with fear. The hugeness of that thing made him shiver. But then his fear for his friend got the best of him and he kneeled before that thing in the floor.   
  
"MAAT!!" he screamed, although he expected no answer.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hurry up Sora," Mimi urged.  
  
"I don't like this Mimi. What if we get caught?"  
  
"Well, we made it this far!"  
  
"Okay. But this's the last time I listen to your ideas!" Sora said, and ran to grab Mimi's arm. Both girls made their way carefully into the building.  
  
"Now if we could just find the locker room."  
  
Just then they heard sounds coming from the hall.  
  
"There!" Sora pointed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai was at loss of what to do. He was scared and couldn't think clearly. He then realised the hole was getting smaller and smaller. It's going to close. "If this thing closes, I might not see Matt again!" Tai concluded. "No, I can't let him down!" Tai closed his eyes and then opened them..the fear had dissolved into sheer determination. He took in a deep breath and jumped.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"TAAI!!!!" Sora screamed as she came into the room. She and Mimi had witnessed Tai's jump and disappearance. They made it to the same spot and stared with wide eyes at where their friends had disappeared.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In some white room, and on a wird bed-like thing, Matt was laid-unconscious and vulnerable. The black haired man stood near, watching the sleeping features in silence.   
  
An old man with a white beard entered the room. "You've brought him with you," the old man stated.   
  
"Yes."  
  
The old man then slowly approached the bed and laid his hand on Matt's forehead-his eyes closed.  
  
"He's the destined one indeed."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of part 3....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I think the digimons will make their entrance in the next part..   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part 4

I keep changing my mind about where this fic is heading... Oh please keep the reviews up (they do make me happy and urge me to write faster). This is kind of hard 'cause I'm working on another story at the same time. Thanks for reading!  
P.S. I think this will be the worst part I'll ever write..I now it's bad and boring! But as I said, I promise the incoming parts will be better. Please don't stop reading after you read this part!  
I really don't like it and I might change it later-but right now I feel lazy ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
What Hearts Can Say! ,(part 4)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai felt himself drift further and faster into the bright hole. The lights were so bright he couldn't keep his eyes open..Then there was this intense pain in his ears, that kept increasing and increasing- Tai screamed in pain as he covered his ears..the pain got too strong to handle and soon Tai lost his fight with consciousness. Nothing but darkness.. Tai's body kept sweeping faster into the mysterious hole.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first thing Matt felt upon regaining his consciousness was cold..He was freezing! Matt sleepily blinked his eyes open. Someone was messing with his hair, he felt it. Matt looked drowsily at the person touching him. He saw a woman, a beautiful-breathtaking woman smiling at him. Matt blinked some more in an atempt to clear the fog surrounding his mind.   
  
"You're awake," the soft voice stated.  
  
Still unable to think clearly and comprehend his situation, Matt said the only thing he felt. "Cold. Soo cold," he murmured.  
  
"Sorry," the woman quickly drew away from him. Matt felt a sudden sense of warmth as the woman stepped away. He closed his eyes, feeling comfortably warm and relaxed...Suddenly a flash of what had happened to him came crushing to his mind. 'Was it a dream?!!' Matt's eyes snapped open and he jolted sharply upright -his eyes wide.   
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??" he screamed. "WHAT IS THIS PLACE??"  
  
"Don't be afraid," the woman calmly said. Matt stared at her, his eyes held anger and confusion. The woman was tall, and magically beautifull. Her snowy white hair fell long around her shoulders. Her skin was mysteriously pale, and her eyes were crystal bright.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Matt angrily demanded-both hands clutched tightly.  
  
"You are here because you are destined to save our world. We've brought you here to show you."  
  
"I, I don't understand,"  
  
The woman smiled sadly at him. "I am princess Lorinama, the princess of the castle of light."  
  
Matt confusion only increased. She smiled and held out her hand to him.   
  
"I will show you what you need to see."   
  
Matt stared at her doubtfully but climbed out of bed and made his way to where she stood anyway. He waited.  
  
The princess walked to a table that was placed in the middle of the room. On the table was a white box. She opened it and produced a sparkling crystal. She then held it out to Matt.  
  
"Come closer and touch it," she ordered.  
  
Matt didn't trust the woman but he was curious so he decided to do what he was told. He stepped forward and lifted his hand to touch the crystal.   
  
As Matt's hand connected with the crystal, it started to glow and light very brightly, Matt was blinded by its light. He felt scared and wanted to draw away but for some reason, he couldn't. It was like his soul was suddenly connected to the sparkling crystal.   
  
The light grew brighter and suddenly Matt found himself somewhere else. It was strange-very strange. He was up, and looking down, he witnessed horrifying scenes. There was a barrier wall that lit with blinding light...People were walking through it and getting to the other side. On the other side.. 'OH MY GOD!!' On the other side was the digital world..and Digimons, both evil and good were passing through the barrier wall and getting to the other side- to his world.  
  
Matt blinked. This was a barrier between the two worlds and it was open and both humans and digimons were crossing to the other side. What Matt saw next made him shake with panic. There was a war- a deadly war taking place..a war were digimons and humans were killing each other.   
  
From within the bloody scene Matt recognized his digimon and friend Gabumon. There was a man behind Gabumon and he had a huge spear directed right at his friend...."NOO GABUMON LOOK OUT!!!" Matt screamed with all his might. But it was useless, he watched with sheer fright as the spear hit Gabumon and ruptured his heart... Matt screamed, he wanted desperately to get down to his friend but was unable to..He could only watch as the war rages under him...Both digimons and humans dying each second.. Then Matt saw his friends..There was Joe,Izzy and Sora...and there was Mimi, Tai and Kari.. They were all fighting but he could see that they were all scared and hurt. Matt looked around for his brother..He needed to know that T.K was alive.. He saw him, his little brother was on the ground, bleeding from several deep wounds and there was a huge strange looking digimon kneeling over him implanting his claws into his brother's thigh..."NOOOOO T.K!!!!. OH GOD PLEASE!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!! NOOO" Matt screamed as loud as he could with all the anger,fear and despair he felt..Tears were streaming down his face. He wanted all the horrible scenes and sounds to stop..He wanted it all to stop: the blood,pain and suffering..He wanted the fighting to stop. The sounds grew louder and the scenes grew uglier..."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Matt screamed as he pulled away with all his might.  
  
Suddenly it all stopped and he was back in the white room-the princess stood near,still holding the crystal, looking at him with sad eyes. Matt was shaking violently, his heart beating faster than it ever did...His knees buckled and he slumped to the floor clutching his ears so tightly trying to block the sounds and images that still haunted him as the tears continued to run down his face without him willing to stop them.  
  
"No..Please. This can't be happening,this can't be happening," Matt repeated in a small frightened voice.  
  
The princess kneeled before him, touching his shoulder tenderly. Suddenly the cold returned and Matt felt as if he was touched by ice.   
  
"No, this isn't happening..But it will," the princess said sadly.  
  
Matt looked up, his look was as confused as his soul. "Why?!!"  
  
"Somethings cannot be explained. Listen 'destined one' , what you need to know is this: There is a forbidden barrier between the two world - a barrier that has been closed since the first creation. The prophecy of light states that this barrier will be destroyed by light and upon its destruction the two worlds will collide.." the princess paused. Matt blinked trying to make sense of what he was hearing. The princess continued.  
  
"A war will take place afterward..A war that will lead to the destruction of both your world and mine. People and children will be killed-no life will be spared. We cannot stop this from happening but you can. Within you a hidden power of light- You are the destined one."  
  
"huh!!" Matt blinked with surprise and disbelief. "How could it be true? How do you know? Why me?" Matt had many questions and he needed answers right away.  
  
"It is all written in the book of light..It is destined and you can't change destiny 'destined one'"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Mat stood sharply, his anger returning. "I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD YOU SAID! THIS IS ALL A LIE! I CAN'T POSSIBLY HAVE POWERS I'M NOT AWARE OF! TELL ME WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"  
  
"I'm not lying to you. You saw it yourself..If you have no powers, then you wouldn't have been able to see our destiny. You might not be aware of it, but you do have the powers of light within you."  
  
Matt stood staring at her searching for words to help him deny but he couldn't. "Why me? Why not someone else?" Matt's voice was small and soft.  
  
The princess stood. "It is written. It is your destiny."  
  
"How, how can I stop it?" Matt wanted to know.  
  
"Once the light cross the hiatus between our worlds, no one can stop the barrier from destruction. No one but you 'destined one'..But you can only stop it once the light destroy the barrier."  
  
"I, I don't get it."  
  
"When the light hit the barrier and before it disappear, your body must jump in the hiatus..and only then will the war be avoided. The power of light within you will seal the barrier and stop the destruction," Princess Lorinama concluded.  
  
"I still don't believe you!" but Matt's voice couldn't even convince him.  
  
The princess smiled.   
  
"What will happen to me once I encounter the light?" Matt reluctantly asked after a short pause.  
  
"Your body will be destroyed by the light.. You 'destined one' are going to sacrifice yourself to save both our worlds."  
  
"I'll be killed?" Matt wanted to know.  
  
The princess sadly nodded.  
  
"When, when will the light cross the barrier?"  
  
"No one knows for certain..but the signs had already started."  
  
"Signs? What signs?" asked Matt.  
  
"You are the only one who can see those signs."  
  
"If you can't see them how do you know that they had already started?" Matt snapped.  
  
"The Master of light had told us."  
  
"And who's that?"  
  
"You'll meet him shortly. Now you'll go back to your world...but Firomon will go with you."  
  
"Who's Firomon?"  
  
"Firomon," The princess called aloud.  
  
The door opened and Firomon entered. Matt's eyes widened. "You!! You're the same man from my dreams..You're the one who kidnapped me!"  
  
Firomon only stared coolly....  
  
"Firomon will go with you and continue the job he's assigned," the princess explained.  
  
"What job? Stalking me and haunting my dreams?" Matt angrily said.  
  
"No," the princess said patiently, "his job of protecting you."  
  
"PROTECTING ME???" Matt shouted. "PROTECT ME FROM WHAT? THE ONLY THING I NEED PROTECTION FROM IS YOU AND HIM."  
  
"He needs to protect you from your people."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look 'destined one' you should be aware that some of your people already know about the prophecy of light..They know, and they know that you are the destined one. They'll try to prevent you from stopping the destruction of the barrier."  
  
"Why, why would they do that?" Matt was confused.  
  
"They'll do it because they think it is a great find-they'll do it thinking it will get them famous and rich-Some will do it just out of curiosity..They want to descover what the digital world is all about. They'll either try to kill you before the time comes, or will try to kidnap you and lock you up till the time passes."  
  
"But how did they know about it in the first place?"  
  
"I cannot tell you anymore destined one. Firomon will give you your device and crystal crest."  
  
"What? Are you digimons? I mean you don't look like digimons!"  
  
"Firomon is half digimon..and I'm not a digimon..but the digital world is our world..Now I've said enough. Firomon will bring you back here when time is near or when something comes up."  
  
"HEY LISTEN! FIRST OF ALL I DON'T NEED HIM TO PROTECT ME. I CAN PROTECT MYSELF. SECOND OF ALL I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS BUT I WON'T KILL MYSELF BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TO!" Matt angrily spat.  
  
"You don't have a choice," a new voice said.  
  
Matt looked at the old man with white beard who had just entered the room.  
  
"And who're you?" Matt sarcastically asked.  
  
The old man approached Matt slowly. "I am the Master of Light of the digital world. And you young man have heard enough. Just know that willing or unwilling you will be sacrificed..You believe in your heart that it's the right choice," the Master said in a cold voice. "You were not supposed to come here right now but the princess thought you deserve to know of your destiny and Firomon had difficulty fulfilling his job of protecting you while you think he's trying to attack you."  
  
Matt was terrified but didn't want to show any signs of fear or weakness in front of those people.   
  
"We don't have enough power to send you all back to your world..Remember that your duty in the digital world has been over..You are here because you are the destined child of light..and your friends shouldn't be here in the first place."  
  
"My friends are here?"   
  
"Yes, three of your friends had joined you," the Master quietly said.  
  
'Tai, Mimi, and Sora,' Matt thought quickly. 'they've come to save me.'  
  
"You can't all go back unless all of you past digi destined get together...You and your digimons still are connected and you can form enough power for your return. Maybe two of you could go back and bring the others-only then will you be able to return. We can't tell you more right now. Just don't make Firomon's job any harder and..do something about that attitude of yours," the Master finished.  
  
" 'Destine one' we are sorry. If there was another way we would've taken it-but there isn't..You're the only hope for peace." the princess said sadly. Matt only glared at her.  
  
"Firomon?" the Master signaled Firomon to come closer. Making sure, Matt wasn't listening, the master began.   
"Listen Firomon, your job is to protect him and keep him alive till the time comes-But whatever you do, do not get attached to him...He is destined to die. Keep your job in mind..and do not ever get emotional with him. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Master," Firomon said with an emotionless tone. The Master nodded.  
  
"It's time you leave. Firomon.." With that the Master and Princess left the room, leaving Matt alone with Firomon.  
  
"I self-digisolve but sometimes you'll need this," Firomon handed Matt a weird-shaped dagger.  
  
Matt's eyes widened. It's the same one from his dream..but he said nothing.   
  
"And this is your crystal crest..You should wear it around your neck," Firomon handed Matt a crystal. "Wear it," he ordered Matt. Matt wanted to see his friends so badly, he thought it was best he did what he was told. Matt wore the crystal around his neck. "You have to know that I'll follow you wherever you go. My job is to protect you, and keep you alive till the destined time comes." Matt noded. Satisfied, Firomon walked ahead of Matt. "Follow me. It's time we find your friends." Matt followed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tai wake up! Common Tai,please wake up!" a very familiar voice urged.  
  
Tai struggled to open his eyes. When he did, he saw a very worried Sora kneeling over him. He sat up-his hand massaging his sore head. Sora suddenly hugged him. "I'm so happy you're okay!"  
  
"Umm Thanks." Tai was suddenly at loss of words.  
  
"We're really glad you woke up!" Mimi said.  
  
Tai looked over to where Mimi sat, he was momentarily confused. "What happened?"  
  
"You just fell down to the lake, we had to get you out..Are you okay?" the new familiar voice said. Tai's eyes widened with sheer surprise. "AGUMON!!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of part 4 ....  
  
P.S. In case you're wondering: This is not a 'Matt-death' fic. I won't kill him..I mean, common!! How can I?!I might hurt him-but not kill him ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Part 5

Big thanks to all of you who took some time and reviewed my story...I didn't help but notice that some of you had stopped reviewing and that made me feel bad!(yeah I'm a review-freek *_*   
Anyways, if you don't like something, just let me know please..I might be able to make it better or change it..Umm keep in mind that english is my second language and it's hard for me to write..But I do appreciate all the reviews..People feel good when they make others feel good and reviews make me feel good..so keep em up, kay? ;) .(sorry for being annoying!)  
  
Back to the story...Well, God only knows where this story is headed. I only write for the moment. If anyone has any suggestions,let me hear them..I promise to consider all ideas!  
  
I believe it's going to get less boring soon ^_^  
  
Take care and enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
What Hearts Can Say! ,(Part 5)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt was very confused and disoriented. He didn't know what he's supposed to feel..Should he be feeling angry? Scared?..At the moment he felt nothing but the need to see his friends and be reassured by their closeness. He was also tired and emotionally beat. He followed Firomon silently.  
  
"You're free to tell your friends what you want but you're forbidden to tell them,or anyone, about the castle of light's whereabouts," Firomon said with his usual cold voice.  
  
Matt turned to stare at the castle once he and Firomon where out. The castle was the hugest thing he ever saw..and it was very beautiful,Matt didn't help noting. Matt sighed and silently wished he would wake up to find this whole thing was nothing but a bad dream.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The reunion was very pleasant for everyone. After the hugs and retelling of what has been going on, it was back to their current situation.  
  
"How did you two come here?" Tai asked the two girls.  
  
"We followed you," Sora replied.  
  
"I don't think it was wise,"Tai said.  
  
Both girls shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"So, we're back at the digital world. But how?" Tai wondered.  
  
"We should find Matt.He could be in danger," Gabumon stated.  
  
"You're right Gabumon! That's what we're going to do," Tai declared.  
  
Everyone stood up.. "But where should we start?" Sora asked. Tai looked both sides and then made his choice. "Let's start over there."  
With that, the group started moving.  
  
Flying ahead, Patamon saw something moving. "Someone's coming," TK's digimon announced.  
  
"MATT!!!" Everyone cried with surprise upon the unexpected appearance of their friend.  
  
Matt froze upon seeing his friends. Gabumon was the first one to react. The furry digimon steped closer to his long time separated friend. "Matt, are you okay?"  
  
Matt stared at Gabumon, his heart racing..The scene where Gabumon is killed is playing over in his head.   
  
"Matt answer me!" Gabumon urged.  
  
Matt snapped himself out of the flashback...He kneeled and held his hand out to his digimon friend. Gabumon rushed to Matt without hesitation. The two friends hugged. Matt held Gabumon so tightly afraid to let go..He fought to prevent the tears from falling.   
  
"Matt? Are you okay, Matt?" Gabumon could feel Matt shaking, and he was instantly worried.  
  
Matt nodded against his friend and then reluctantly broke the hugg. "I missed you," Matt confessed.  
  
"I missed you too Matt," said Gabumon.  
  
Mimi rushed to Matt side and hugged him wordlessly. Matt shortly realised that Mimi had begun to cry. "Don't cry Mimi..Please don't cry," Matt put his arms protectively around Mimi. He momentarily forgot about his problem and only felt the need to comfort the girl in his arms.  
  
Mimi let go slowly and started to wipe off her tears. "You scared us," she explained.  
  
"Sorry," Matt said miserably.   
  
Tai stepped closer-and kneeled beside the still shaking form of Matt. He put his hands around Matt's shoulders and looked into his friend's eyes. "Matt what happened? What's going on? Are you okay?" Tai demanded rather harshly. He was worried and he needed answers.  
  
"There isn't much time," a cold voice suddenly spoke from behind.  
  
Everyone stared at Firomon with fear mixed with surprise. Tai's eyes widened with rage. "YOU!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?? WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE?" Tai screamed.  
  
Firomon glared coolly at him. "I did not bring you here. You rather brought yourself."  
  
"YOU KIDNAPPED MY FRIEND!!! WHAT DID YA EXPECT!!" Tai shot back.  
  
Gabumon stood protectively infront of Matt.. "Don't Come any closer!!!" Gabumon threatoned. The other digimons stood infront of their friends too. Firomon only glared coolly at them.  
  
"He won't hurt us. At least I don't think he will," Matt offered.  
  
Tai looked incredibly at his friend.."What the hell are you saying?!! He kidnapped you remember??!!"  
  
"Tai I'll explain later..Now just trust me: he won't hurt us," said Matt.  
  
Everyone looked questiongly at Matt.  
  
"Fine! Now tell us what's going on!" Tai said-arms across his chest.  
  
"There isn't time," Firomon repeated.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Sora asked.  
  
"If you want to go back to your world you need to bring the others."  
  
"The others?" Mimi was confused.  
  
"Joe,Izzy, TK and Kari," Matt explained.  
  
"But why?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"There isn't enough power to send us all back," Firomon explained.  
  
"Us?!! You're coming back with us?" asked Sora,  
  
"Well you brought us here!! Sure you can get us back!" Tai snapped aloud.  
  
Firomon replied with his cold stare.  
  
"They said only with all eight of us, will we be able to form enough power to go back," Matt decided to offer what he knows.  
  
"They?? Who are 'They'?" Tai wanted to know.  
  
"There isn't enough time," Firomon repeated before Matt had the chance to reply. "If you don't act now, you'll all be trapped in the digital world forever."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened with worry and fear. "What should we do?"  
  
"There's only enough power to send two of you back,"  
  
Tai and Matt looked at wach other then at the girls. Matt decided to start.  
"Mimi, you and Sora should go back and bring the others."  
  
"We can't leave you two here! We have to go back together," Sora complained and Mimi nodded.  
  
"Listen Sora, someone has to go back and bring the others or we'll all be trapped here forever. Now what will it be?" Matt reasoned.  
  
"Well, why don't you two go instead?" Mimi challenged.  
  
"Mimi, we don't have time..Listen, everything will be okay but you have to go back and bring the others."  
  
Mimi and Sora looked at each other then nodded, accepting.  
  
"But how will we be able to bring them back? They're all away," Sora questioned.  
  
"Call them, Get hold of them somehow..Tell them it's important."  
  
The girls nodded. "How can we go back?"  
  
Firomon handed them a device. "Use this. When you come back, all of you try to jump at the same time..and your digimons should go with you. They'll help you gain enough energy to come back." Firomon adviced.  
  
"You mean we should take Palmon and Biyomon with us?"  
  
"Not only them but the others digimons too."  
  
"But why?" Mimi was confused.  
  
"Don't ask many questions. You're wasting time," Firomon said.  
  
After saying their good-byes Mimi took the device and not seeing but one buttom she pressed it. The same wide circular hole reappeared.   
  
Both girls jumped through the hole. Shortly afterwards, the hole colsed. Only Tai, Matt, Gabumon,Agumon, and Firomon remained.  
  
Tai looked at Matt. "Now tell me what happened!"  
  
Matt nodded grimly. Firomon kept his distance.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Matt finished telling his friends about what happened to him. The three friends were shocked. Tai couldn't believe his ears. He could just imagine what Matt had been forced to go through.  
  
Matt was staring miserably at his feet. Tai walked to him and put his arms firmly around Matt's shoulders-he wanted desperately to comfort his friend.  
  
"Matt, I'm sorry. It's horrible what you've been through, but whatever is going to happen next, you have to know that you're not going to face it alone..We're here with you.. I promise. And we'll find away to get rid of him," Tai said staring at Firomon, "..once we get back. Don't worry," Tai firmly said.   
  
"Matt, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise," Gabumon offered.  
  
"But, what if it's true? What if what they said is real? What then?" Matt looking right into his friends eyes..He wanted answers now!  
  
"Even if what they said is true..there must be another way Matt..We'll find it,"  
  
"WHAT IF THERE ISN'T?!! WHAT HEN? HUH? I CAN'T LET IT HAPPEN. YOU DIDN'T SEE IT..IT'S HORRIBLE! I CAN'T..I CAN'T LET IT HAPPEN," Matt broke.  
  
Tai didn't like what he was hearing.. He shook Matt firmly. "Matt you can't think this way! We're here with you..I won't let them near you again,I promise..But you mustn't do what they say Matt..Promise me you won't, " Tai demanded.  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!" Matt screamed before he took off running.  
  
"Matt?!!" Gabumon cried as he ran after him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MAAATT?!! Where are YOU?"   
  
Tai, Agumon and Gabumon, were looking for Matt.   
  
"There he is," pointed Tai. He sighed-relieved his friend was okay.  
  
Matt was sitting on the edge of a large rock, staring sadly at the ocean underneath him..He craddled his knees with both arms and rested his head on top. Tai sat from distance-making sure he could see Matt- Agumon sat beside him.  
  
Gabumon on the other hand, made his way to where Matt sat. He reached him then sat beside him.  
"Here," Gabumon said, handing Matt something.  
  
Matt stared at the harmonica he was given. "How,??" But then it was not important. Matt looked at his friend, his eyes full of appreciation. Gabumon only smiled.  
  
Matt started to play a sad captivating tone...Everyone listened. Firomon watched and listened from distance.  
  
Matt stopped after a short time. They silently stared down at the ocean waves dancing beneath them.  
  
"Matt?" Gabumon said after the short pause, "Everything will be allright. I won't let them hurt you. I won't let them sacrifice you, I promise,"  
  
"What if it's my choice, Gabumon?" Matt asked softly.  
  
Gabumon's eyes were wide. "Matt, you can't think this way!! We will fight them together, whatever it is we have to fight-we'll fight it together..You won't be alone Matt," Gabumon finished.  
  
"Thanks, Gabumon." Matt turned his head away..He didn't want his friend to see how much his words had affected him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Hey," Matt greeted Tai and Agumon.  
  
"Hey," Tai said. Tai then stared at Firomon. "What is he anyway?"  
  
"The lady said he was half digimon," said Matt.  
  
"I've never heard of him," Agumon offered.  
  
"Strange!! He looks human," Tai observed.  
  
"Well human eyes don't light with fire and their hair don't set itself into flames," Matt pointed.  
  
"You have a point there"  
  
"It isn't safe here."  
  
The four friends looke at Firomon who had stepped closer.  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
Suddenly two strange looking digimons attacked. Both Agumon and Gabumon set themselves into action. Matt and Tai ran for cover and stared at the fight from distance...  
  
"What if they can't beat them? Can they digivolve?" Matt was worried.  
  
"I don't know,"Tai shook his head.  
  
Matt stepped closer to see. The strange digimons were firing strange red rays.  
  
Matt felt a movement from his right, he turned around in time to see a similar strange looking digimon about to fire a shot at him. Matt froze with shock but before the digimon fired, something came flying like a shooting star pulling Matt away. Matt felt himself hit the ground hard. Then he realised that his body was covered completely by something..or rather someone. He could hear the sound of firing so near..then it stopped. The body covering him moved slightly. Matt sat up, looking at Firomon. "Thanks," Matt said.   
  
"It's my job,"Firomon answered gruffly.  
  
Suddenly Tai screamed..Matt stood instantly.. Another one from those digimons were about to attack Tai. Matt ran to help Tai , but was grabbed firmly by the arm.  
  
"LET ME GO!!" Matt screamed.  
  
Firomon said nothing, but kept his firm hold on Matt. Matt looked desperately to where Agumon and Gabumon were still engaged in the battle. He then looked urgently at Firomon.. "DO SOMETHING! HELP HIM!"  
  
"My job is to protect you and no one else," was Firomon's cold reply.  
  
"Fine, I'l do it..just LET ME GOO!!!" Matt struggled with all his might. Firomon threw Matt to the ground with no effort..Matt was about to stand and run to help Tai but froze when he saw Firomon's eyes turn to pure fire...Firomon then turned to where the digimon about to attack Tai were and his eyes fired strong flames that hit the digimon and sent him to the ground unmoving...Soon the digimon vanished in the ground.   
  
Matt, still on the ground, blinked with surprise. Tai came running toward them.  
  
"Thanks," Matt said to Firomon before Tai reached them.  
  
A cold glare was Firomon's only reply before he turned and walked away.  
  
"Hey, Matt Tai, you okay?" Agumon asked.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
End of part 5..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Part 6

  
_____________________________  
  
WHAT HEARTS CAN SAY! (part 6)  
_____________________________  
  
Matt sat upright, arms circling his knees, the shadow of the burning fire dancing in his eyes. He couldn't go back to sleep; he wouldn't even try.   
  
"Matt?!" His digimon friend whispered with concern. "What's wrong?"  
  
Matt looked at his friend, the fire provided him with enough light to see the concern planted deep in Gabumon's eyes.  
  
"I'm okay Gabumon," He said carefully, trying to spare his friend the worry.  
  
"No you're not. Why are you not sleeping? You feeling okay?"  
  
Matt nodded. "I had a bad dream, 's all. And really don't feel like going back to sleep. You go ahead Gabumon."  
  
"Come on Matt, You need rest. You look tired."  
  
Matt was going to argue then thought better of it. "Allright I'll go to sleep. See?" Matt laid down and closed his eyes demonstrating his word.  
  
Gabumon, partly satisfied, stretched out next to his friend, and went to sleep.  
  
Matt waited patiently untill he was sure everyone was asleep. He sat up slowly and carefully, throwing suspicious glances over at his sleeping friends. Tai was on the other side, Agumon was beside him. Both were sleeping soundly. Satisfied that no one was watching him, Matt walked away from their little camp. He can't afford going back to sleep and have the nightmare attack again. He needed to get away, to think. He walked further and further into the dark forest stopping only when it got too dark to see. Matt felt fear rise up inside of him.   
  
"It isn't safe for you to go wandering around," the strangely familiar cold voice said.  
  
Matt turned sharply around, staring into the dark. Firomon stepped closer, slightly lighting his body with fiery glow. Matt was secretly thankful for the gesture,but he'd do anything but confess that. He stared gruffly at Firomon. "Don't you sleep?"  
  
Firomon didn't reply, he stood few inches away from Matt, arms folded infront of him making himself a perfect target for Matt's hidden anger.  
  
"DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING BETTER THAN STALKING ME TO DO?!! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE FOR ONE SECOND, YOU, YOU CREEP!!?"  
  
Firomon's expression remained blank, provoking Matt even further.  
  
"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!! I MEAN IT!" With that Matt turned around and stormed into the dark.  
Firomon stood where he was staring at Matt as he disappeared into the frightening dark.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Many feelings raced inside of him. He wanted to think but found himself unable to. He was angry scared and very,very confused. Matt stopped once again. He looked back with dread. He wanted desperately to go back but he knew that Firomon was still there and the last thing he wanted was to show any kind of fear or weakness infront of him. Matt walked a little more, his steps careful and slow. It was too dark, he couldn't see a thing. Matt used his arms to feel ahead and once he felt a body of a tree, he drew closer and leaned against it. The cold wind whistled and roared causing his body to shiver from cold. He sat down, his back against the unseen tree,hugging his knees close, willing warmth to take over. Only it didn't.   
  
Matt forced his eyes close, deciding it was The best thing to do. The freezing wind soon numbed his body and senses, pulling him to sleep. Matt's head fell limply against his drawn knees.  
  
Few seconds later a figure stepped closer and stared down at the sleeping boy.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wake up Tai!" Aguman urged.  
  
"hmmm," Tai sleepily responded.  
  
"Wake up, Matt's disappeared."  
  
The words seemed to work as Tai's eyes snapped wide open and he bolted upright. "What do you mean disappeared??" He demanded.  
  
"He's not here. We have to look for him," Gabumon stated.  
  
Tai nodded grimly, becoming more allert.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Matt didn't want to wake up. He was comfortably warm and there were no bad dreams. He wanted to stay there forever but then, sounds reached his ears and woke his sleeping mind. His eyes flickered open lazily. Suddenly something which was very close to him moved fast away, taking the warmth along.   
  
Matt straightened himself and watched as the tall figure of Firomon walked away, the fire within disappearing. Suddenly it drowned to Matt what Firomon had done. He had saved his life once again.   
  
"Matt! Thank God you're okay!" Tai ran over to his friend, glaring not too kindly at Firomon. Gabumon and Agumon followed closely.  
  
Matt stood up slowly and stared at his friends without words.  
  
"Next time when you decide to go somewhere let us know, will ya?"  
  
Tai deliberately waited till Matt and the two digimons walked back before he turned to glare sharply at Firomon.  
  
"Listen you, I wanna make something clear here. I don't want you to think that I'm not grateful to you for saving my life because I am. Just don't expect that to change what I think of you. Make everyone happy and leave Matt alone, okay? 'Cause I won't let you hurt my friend, never..I don't care what powers you have, I will fight you all the way...so just leave us alone...And whatever lies you'd told Matt, won't work." With that said, Tai walked away, not waiting for a response and not expecting one.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
During the following days, Matt grew more and more introvert. He wouldn't talk or eat. The nightmares haunted his dreams making sleep an enemy. His friends would wake to hear him scream and cry in his sleep. They tried their best to comfort him, but to no vain.  
  
Firomon kept his distance when there was no trouble in the air.  
  
One day, the four friends were walking as usual, when Matt suddenly froze. Tai, Agumon and Gabumon stopped as well and turned to Matt with a puzzled look.   
  
"Matt what is it?" Tai demanded.  
  
"The light can't you see it?" Matt pointed at a a void space.  
  
Tai shook his head. "There's nothing there Matt. You sure you're okay?"  
  
"But it's right here..It's getting more brighter now.. Can't you see it?" Matt moved excitedly and pointed to the void space once again.  
  
Tai, Gabumon and Agumon only stared at him blankly. Matt excitement eventually faded away.  
Tai stepped closer to his friend and placed his hand on Matt's shoulder. "It's going to be allright Matt."  
  
Matt shrugged the hand off and moved closer to the void spot, staring at it weirdly. "It's showing me a way. He then looked at his friends. "I'll follow it," he announced before he took of running.  
  
"Matt wait," Gabumon complained.   
  
Realising their blond friend won't stop, the three ran after him.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Will you stop, I need to catch my breath," Tai gasped.  
  
Matt stopped.   
  
"Thanks buddy."  
  
"It's strange. I've never seen anything like it before. Look at it Tai!" Matt said dreamingly, staring at space.  
  
Tai blinked with confusion. The two digimons caught up with them. "There is nothing out there Matt."  
  
"Yes there is..Look at the light Tai. I can't believe you can't see it," Matt said angrily.  
  
"We can't see it either Matt," Agumon pointed.  
  
Matt blinked and then his expression changed. "Can't you hear the noise?"  
  
Tai stared at Matt worriedly. "Uh, not really."  
  
"But, it's geting louder, listen."  
  
"MATT I CAN'T HEAR A THING! THERE ISN'T ANYTHING OUT THERE!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING TAI, THAT I'M GETTING CRAZY?!! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?" Matt shot back angrily.  
  
Before Tai could answer, a loud noise, similar to wild ocean waves erupted the place suddenly closely followed by a huge light-filled whole in the air.  
  
Everyone froze. A female scream, then a body came flying towards them from the whole.  
  
Then there was nothing but light, intense blinding light. Few mixed screams,gasps and moans..Then quiet.   
  
Tai moved his arms from his eyes, and stood up staring, mouth gaped, at the sprawled bodies of his sister ,his five friends and their digimons.  
  
Forcing himself to snap out of the shock, Tai ran to his sister's side. "Kari? My God, are you okay?"  
  
All bodies started to move and moan. Matt ran to his little brother's side.  
"TK? Are you hurt? Answer me!" He frantically pleaded holding his brother.  
  
"Yeah," TK answered weakly.   
  
"Mimi, are you okay?"  
  
"Is everyone okay?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"What's going on?" Joe demanded shakily.  
  
"Matt," TK stood placing both hands on his brother's shoulders. "Are 'you' okay? What's going on? Tell me!" TK demanded.  
  
Matt stared at his brother unable to speak.   
  
"Not now TK. Right now we need to go back home. We'll talk later."  
  
"But,..!!"TK tried to argue.  
  
"Tai's right TK," Sorra offered.  
  
"Then let's go back."   
  
Tai seemed to remember something..He turned to Agumon. Agumon stared sadly back.   
  
"We're gonna have to say good bye again."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Matt stared through the window of his room. The moon was big, clear and very bright. Matt was once again unable to sleep. He was afraid the nightmares would come back. It's been a week since they've come back from the digital world. A week since he'd said good bye to Gabumon. A week since he'd last seen Firomon. Did he even come after him? Nothing much happened since then. Tai had told the others all the details. TK is being over protective of him..Funny it alway been the other way around! Tai and TK had insisted they stay with him at all times.  
Mimi would be at his door steps with the sunrise. The others won't be very far behind. They would just stick around Try to cheer him up and try to not mention what happened.  
  
Now it's late, and TK and Tai must be sleeping soundly by now. Only he couldn't sleep. He was scared of sleep. 'What a coward,' he told himself.  
  
Staring at the perfect moon, his previous fight with Mimi played back in his mind. He can't even remember how it all started. He remembers going on a walk alone without letting anyone know, worrying everyone in process. When he came back everyone was mad at him. He can't remember what he said but he remembered Mimi shouting back at him. Saying how careless and selfish he was. She said many angry things...that he cared about no one but himself..that he doesn't care everyone is worried sick about him...that he can't see that he has people who love him and care about him so much..She said other things too but Matt couldn't remember them..By the time her outburst faded, tears were streaming down her face. "Damn you Matt," were her last words before she stormed out that day. He didn't see he since that time. Was she still mad at him?  
  
Matt sighed and decided to leave the room. He got out and walked to the couch where his little brother TK was sleeping soundly. The cover was on the ground. Mouth slightly gaped, TK's features were very peaceful. Matt picked the cover and carefully covered his brother. He stood there staring down at his sleeping brother.  
  
'God TK! I can't let anything happen to you. I can't take any chances.' Matt kneeld over his brother and kissed him so gently on the forehead. TK didn't even stir.  
  
Matt stared at his brother for one last time. His expression stern and resolved.   
  
Matt decided that it was best for him to leave. He wasn't sure whether he believed what he was told or he didn't. He wasn't sure about himself or his feelings but he was sure about one thing. He was not going to take any chances with his brother's and friend's lives. He felt that he'd be protecting them if he left.  
  
He took some money and food, and left looking back only to regard his sleeping brother and friend with a sad look.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Matt didn't know where he was going but kept moving anyway.. He wanted to get as far as possible from his friends.  
  
It's been hours since he'd left his house, everyone is propably looking for him. His legs were starting to hurt. Matt crossed the street and turned to an alley. He leaned against the wall, comforting his aching back.  
  
"It isn't a good idea to walk around alone."  
  
Matt stared at the tall figure infront of him.   
  
"Dammit! I thought I made myself clear last time. Just leave me alone! Stop following me around and telling me what I should and shouldn't do!" shouted Matt.  
  
"It is my job to protect you!"  
  
"I can protect myself here. I don't need you to protect me. Listen if it makes you go away; I've decided to do what they told me. You don't need make sure I do it anymore."  
  
Firomon remained quiet.  
  
"Now what?" Matt spat.  
  
"I'll follow you wherever you decide to go."  
  
"Fine! BE MY GUEST!"  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The man quietly knocked on the door and waited.  
  
"Come in," the voice called.  
  
The man opened the door and entered the room.  
  
"Hello Mr. Karikan," the man decently greeted.  
  
"Hello Carlos! Tell me the news."  
  
"Well sir, the kid had set off on himself."  
  
Karikan smiled. "So he thinks he's a hero!"  
  
"But there's a man accompanying him."  
  
"A man?"  
  
"Yeah. A strange man I've never seen him before."  
  
"Hmm, I see," Karikan said thougtfully.  
  
"What're your orders, sir?"  
  
"Well, I don't care if the army with him; it is nevetheless a good opportunity. Snatch him. Bring him alive."  
  
"Consider it done."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To Be Continued???  



End file.
